1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for a surface being plated locally and particularly to a method which is capable of plating a specific plated zone on a surface of a work piece without wasting plating material.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The conventional radiator assembly is made of two different materials, such as aluminum alloy and copper, that is, the radiator itself is made of aluminum and a base, which is attached to the radiator, is made of copper. In order to join the radiator and the base together, the joining end of the radiator is plated with a layer of nickel and then adhesive such as soldering paste is coated on the layer of nickel to adhere the base once the adhesive is cool down.
The method for plating the preceding radiator assembly is shown in FIG. 1. The work piece is processed with oil removal and water cleaning sequentially twice first. Then, the work piece is performed with zinc replacement and water cleaning sequentially twice (a step of zinc removal is performed after the first zinc replacement and water cleaning). After that, the work piece is immerged into plating solution completely to allow the surface of the work piece being plated. Once the plating job is finished, the work piece is taken out to be cleaned with water and dried with oven.
However, it is a problem of the conventional method for nickel plating that the entire radiator assembly has to be immerged in the nickel solution for plating the joining ends of the aluminum radiator and the copper base with nickel only. It results in longer plating time and excessively consumed nickel spending on the unnecessary plated area of the work piece such that not only production cost increases but also heat dissipation efficiency of the radiator assembly decreases due to the heat dissipation efficiency of nickel is worse than the materials of the radiator assembly.